More than Enough
by GWP4ever
Summary: “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Would you like something? You should lie down.” Harry said, standing. “No, no, sit back down.” She sat down on Harry’s lap and put her arms around his neck. “Actually, I’m great.”... Harry Recieves the best news of his life.


After the final battle, it had taken Harry exactly one hour to find Ginny, and profess his love. They talked in front of the fire until daylight, when they finally fell asleep. Harry went home with the Weasleys, and stayed at the Burrow the remainder of the summer months. Though they were teased quite a bit by Ginny's older brothers, it was all worth it in the end. Anyone who visited could visibly see the love between the young couple. For this reason, no one was surprised when they announced their engagement just before the new term at Hogwarts commenced.

Harry went back with Ginny, Ron and Hermione for one last, year of school, and when the year was over, he immediately began working with the Ministry in the newly re-vamped Auror Department. Ginny, meanwhile signed with the Holyhead Harpies professional Quidditch team. They were married September First. All was well.

Just over a year since they were married, Ginny came home early from Quidditch practice.

"Hey Gin, what's going on?" Harry asked, setting down his book. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay; I just don't feel very well."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Would you like something? You should lie down." Harry said, standing.

"No, no, sit back down." She sat down on Harry's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Actually, I'm great."

"Then what's going on? Why did you leave practice early?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I had to resign from the team."

"What? But you love Quidditch, and the team needs you!"

"I know, and they were very sad to see me go, but I had to."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, yes. Harry, I'm pregnant."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Harry's face lit up.

"Really?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes, really. We are going to have a baby, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to do or say to convey his happiness, so he just pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly, trying with all his might to let her know how happy he was. Ginny responded happily, and when they pulled apart a few minutes later, she said "I take it you are okay with this?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay! I have always wanted to have a family with you! I couldn't be happier."

"Good," she said smiling, pulling him in for another kiss.

-------------------

Six months later, Harry and Ginny sat in the freshly painted bedroom, her back to his chest, both of their hands resting on Ginny's protruding belly. Even though either could have changed the color of the room with a quick flick of their wands, Ginny had insisted on doing it, the Muggle way.

Four hours later, they had finally finished, though they were both exhausted and covered with green paint.

"It doesn't look half bad" Harry said, admiring their work.

"You are right. It looks good."

"I have a present for you." Harry said, handing her a small black box. She opened the box, and there on a padded bed was a tiny golden Snitch on a chain. "It's charmed so that whenever I think of you, it will grow warm."

"It's perfect." Ginny said, smiling.

"Hermione! Where is he? He can't miss this!"

"I know, Ginny. Ron went to go get him; he'll be here as soon as he can."

"Why did Kingsley have to send him away now?"

"Ginny, you need to calm down. He will be here; I promise he won't miss it."

Just then, a Medi-witch came into the room, carrying a small pouch. "Well sweetie, you are doing great! We usually suggest patients remove their jewelry, would you like me to take your necklace?" she asked, pointing to the Snitch.

"No!" The Snitch had been warm ever since Ginny had sent Harry a message telling him she was on her way to the hospital.

The Medi-witch seemed slightly taken aback by Ginny's adamancy, but smiled and said, "Okay, then. I will be back to check on you in a little bit. You are getting close!"

Once she was out of earshot, Ginny told Hermione, "I don't care how close I get; nothing is going to happen until Harry gets here!"

"I don't think you need to worry. Look who's here."

A large black mass was hurtling towards them, and barely stopped before colliding with the bed. "Ginny! I am so sorry! I told Kingsley I had to go as soon as I got your message, but there was no one else, and so I had to finish, and I went as fast as I could but-"

"Harry, breathe!" Ginny said, laughing at the worried expression on his face, and taking his hand, "You are here now and that is all that matters."

The Medi-witch walked back into the room, "Alright, Mrs. Potter," she said, "it's time."

------------------

Hours later, Harry lay next to Ginny on the magically expanded hospital bed, looking at the baby sleeping in her arms. The rest of the family had gone home, so it was just the three of them in the room.

"Gin, I've been thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"Can we name him James? James Potter?"

"That sounds wonderful. If we name him James, his middle name should be Sirius, and then he would be named after your father and godfather. Plus, it is not like we could split up those two names."

"You're right," Harry said chuckling, "Gin,"

"Yes?"

"I love you more than anything else in the entire world, and tonight you have made me the happiest man on the planet."

"I love you too, Harry, so much."

Harry smiled as his son opened his eyes. Staring at his dark hair, and golden brown eyes, Harry knew that fatherhood would be the most wonderful and most difficult task he would ever face. There would be firsts, birthdays, surprises, secrets, and many laughs. He couldn't wait to teach him how to play Quidditch, and to tell him all about Hogwarts and take him to Platform Nine and Three-quarters.

Even though he knew that one day, he and Ginny would have to sit James down, and tell him why his dad was famous, why they got funny looks, and why they were asked for autographs, this, right here, right now, was more than enough.


End file.
